


【快新】Drunk Driving

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: DK搞事，知道身份。酒醉H，PWP一发完。





	【快新】Drunk Driving

**Author's Note:**

> 一杯倒，酒醉（单方），受口，失禁←又是找不着tag。

黑羽快斗把啤酒罐摆上茶几的时候工藤新一只想要叹气。他实在仍然不能明白，为什么身为所谓的“17岁高中生”就一定要进行这么无意义的活动。黑羽目无法纪也就算了，寺井爷爷会同意把酒吧的酒拿给他这一点就严重存疑。新一着实怀疑这到底是黑羽从酒柜里偷来的，还是他假扮成年人去便利店买的。

但似乎不是国内常见的牌子，他更偏向前一种可能。

新一看着他佯装手法熟练地开启易拉罐，却还是在将麦色液体倒入玻璃杯中时，令泡沫满溢出来、流到了桌上。虽然早已接受完事之后还得好好收拾一通的无奈结果，但新一还是提了提袖口，拿过另一罐，略为小心地倒满了第二杯。

黑羽不识好歹地递给他一个新奇眼神。新一知道他是将这个动作默认作一种“不再反对”的信号。瞥他一眼但放弃反驳，新一勉强接受只是因为“至少比去到店里喝酒要好上那么一点”。

但当他真的将那漾着细沫的酒液喂至嘴边，竟意外地发现这味道不似预想的那样引人不适。

混着细小气泡因贴到外物而引发破裂，对嘴唇所造成的轻描淡写的感觉，口腔也接触到冰凉温度。好像跟喝汽水时没什么两样，反倒没有那个冲劲。白啤的味道很淡，而这款连酒花的香味也轻，不细品几乎很容易被忽略过去。属于酒精的那份回苦十分平和，动一动舌根就消失不见。

好奇于这独特的品味，新一端着杯子又饮了一口。仔细尝过之后，才看向一旁正一个劲儿盯着他瞧的黑羽。

所以“万能的夏威夷”也并不是完全万能，快斗看他的反应，大概就能猜到新一是真的家教严谨没有喝过酒。他挺开心地笑起来，问道：“怎么样，还不错吧？”

新一点点头，幅度微小。视线又移向盛装着浅金色液体的透明玻璃杯，诚恳道：“味道……挺淡的，不难喝。”

快斗笑嘻嘻地把杯子伸过去，跟他的碰了一下，隐约做了个端杯的示意动作，自顾自喝了起来。

新一看他喝得畅快，开始试图不要像平日里喝热茶那样小口地抿。

的确这种饮料要多多地喝上一点才令人觉得不那么平淡无奇。虽然一次喝得多了还是会有些轻微的冲，令人忍不住想要眯眼、皱起鼻子，但味道从舌苔上刷过，产生出几分……“流利”的感觉。还真有点意思。新一想自己大概可以稍微摸索到那些品酒的人的乐趣所在。

不过初学者也许应当从葡萄酒开始，但黑羽说，念及啤酒度数偏浅，让新一先试试会不会很容易醉。

他现在确实没什么感觉。凉凉的酒液进入到胃里，冷温度下移，热意确实能浮到脸上，但很快就被习惯了忽略过去。

黑羽一直叽叽喳喳聊些学校的琐事，新一有一搭没一搭应着，偶尔还被他纯属过场地碰个杯。他自己也不总是老老实实喝，但不知怎么的后来就总想把手里这一杯接着喝完。

看了看桌上四五个空掉的罐子，未开封的原本放在黑羽脚边。他似乎带了八瓶过来，这个奇怪的数目一看就更像是偷的。但单独留了两瓶在工藤家的冰箱里，于是今日他们喝掉近半打？有这么多么？

又一声易拉罐被启开的轻响引起了新一的注意。

肚子胀胀的，又稍微有些犯困。知道这是摄入酒精的正常反应，新一并不对此抱有多少担心。他将手肘支在腿上，撑着脸，另一只手里拎一样拿着杯子，仅使得其中的液体不至于倾洒出来，直白地摆出一个松懈的姿势。他犯困时就总是这样，何况酒精更使名侦探引以为傲的大脑减缓了运转速率。

快斗拉着他握杯的手给他倒酒。新一盯着他专注的侧脸，忽然鬼使神差地靠了过去。

他其实早就想这么做了。看着那双喋喋不休的淡色嘴唇开开合合，他不讨厌那种迷惑的背景音，但黑羽如果能稍微安静一点，或者用这里做点更有意思的事情，他可能会更开心？

快斗及时地把啤酒罐换到手掌下部用下半掌夹住，拿手指卡住侦探忽然从手里松脱的杯子，由衷地感激自己理智尚存并且对于手上灵活的小动作具有良好的、常年练习留下的优秀反射，不然泼出来事小，如果打碎杯子，可就要被工藤唠叨了。虽然这明显是另一个人的错。

——但根由总是会怪他。他的思路中断在柔软热源贴上来的时刻，说到一半被打断的日常闲话更是嘭的一声就像魔术戏法一样消失不见。

他闭上眼，往反方向推回去，顺手把无关紧要的盛器放到桌上。

大侦探这是……醉了？印象中还是第一次在话讲到一半就开始接吻。真是少见呐。

新一坐在他的左侧，端杯的右手大概是为了方便触碰，才在分心亲吻的时候把杯子滑落，现在正撑在他的腿上。侦探轻轻闭着眼，用嘴唇一点一下地在他脸上嗫吻。他不伸舌头还好，舔那一下子快斗简直觉得他像猫。

可猫的舌头含起来有那么舒服吗？没长着倒刺，而且还是这么的软。快斗把手搭在他后脑，顺着他的意思加深这个吻。新一估计一时都还搞不清楚自己在做什么，把嘴贴着他拱。等两个人气息繁乱地分开，他不光整个人都快压倒在快斗身上，左手也抓着他另一边的臂膀不放。

快斗看他目光迷离但还强撑清醒的样子，问道：“有点醉了？”

大猫嘟囔地说话，也不知是“没有”还是“什么”，快斗就去摸他的肚子，他本就担心这么多冷饮喝下去会不会凉。他喝这么快容易醉实属正常，但这个度数这个量就确实有点……接近于一杯倒水平。快斗庆幸他喝醉不会马上唱起歌来，不过还是有些意外于侦探会这么黏他。

根本就没有在对怪盗设防嘛。

快斗不知道猫咪喜不喜欢被摸肚皮，不过他家的这只似乎很喜欢。他单手两下就把新一衬衫的扣子解掉几颗，掌心贴在上腹中央，触手确实有些凉。新一被他温热的手掌摸得舒服，直接抱上了他的脖子，又靠上来亲他。

快斗被他亲得快控制不住。呼吸间全是啤酒花的淡香，这酒真的一点苦味都闻不出来，但更多还是他所熟悉的，新一呼吸的味道。不要问他是怎么分辨出这些的，人类的嗅觉总是比想象中要灵敏。

好不容易又再一次分开，还是快斗捏着他后脖子把人拎开的。距离太近，焦距都模糊。快斗防止他又靠回来，顶着他的额头说：“想做？”

家猫皱眉，视角局限下观察到的微表情好像在传达“为什么不做”的意思。可能大脑麻痹下最先丧失的还是语言机能，新一慢了半拍才抱怨式地说出：“磨蹭什么……”这次倒是说得咬牙切齿，清晰得很。

哦。快斗正要轻笑出声，被忽然按在他裆部的手吓了一跳。

大概是注意力被被那处发热突出的东西转移走，他的猫好像一脸馋样地盯着压在手底下的小东西看。

眼见着他就要直接跪下去，被快斗适时拦下了。不是不期待，客厅地板不如卧室的好跪，他还有点舍不得。

折衷下来他让新一趴在他腿间，自己半躺在沙发上。

新一扒他裤子的动作堪称急切。或许原本简单的衣物在被酒精操控的大脑面前，脱起来也太过麻烦了。

没有洗澡，快斗还担心他会不会接受不了。但喝醉的人总有一种志在必得的谜之自信，新一张口就含住了他的头端。他那里本就被新一撩拨得直挺挺的，直接来很容易噎住。但就这样新一也没有退的。他试了几次，含不进去，有些气恼的样子。快斗本想劝他别硬来，小猫非常懂得退而求其次地握住眼前的食物，舔舐起来。

他照顾得倒是周全，没几下快斗就觉得胀得要爆。但他光舔，或拿嘴唇蹭他，快斗又怕不小心沾到他脸上，又觉得挠得心痒其实不太够，忍了又忍还是把作妖的猫擒了起来。

新一被打断，一脸无辜地看着他，磨红的嘴唇上亮晶晶的。让人完全提不起火气，但某种意义上也更火大了。

快斗好不容易才把他压到身上坐直了，好给他扩张。

给他脱衣服新一看起来很激动，但完全是在帮倒忙。衣物扯得不清不楚，还老凑过来亲他。亲也找不对地方，快斗一边躲一边挡，错觉自己被糊了一脸口水。照顾醉汉实在是麻烦事情，何况这一个还这样不老实。快斗心累到不想去垮他还剩中间一颗扣子没解的上衣，并任由那领口敞着，浅绿色的领带还挂在脖子上。

还好之前在沙发底下留了一支润滑剂啊。他草草拧开倒了一手，也不跟新一废话，就着他主动分开的双腿去探他的臀底。

亲了好这么一会儿，新一的性器也才半硬着。喝酒之后反应来得迟缓是很合理了，但这个样子实在不像刚才拿着他的鸡巴玩得好欢的家伙。

被观察的人完全没在意，终于得空便又欢喜地抱着快斗的脑袋同他接起吻来。快斗知道这人已经纯属在耍酒疯了，叹口气专心搞他的屁股。

快斗才放进去两个指头他就哼得不行。明明还没怎么碰他，这么一来反倒让人觉得他跟要不够似的。快斗狠心去搓他的敏感点，新一就直接贴着他的唇嗯了一声。

真的跟个猫一样，摸舒服了就乖顺得很。快斗用手指在里面抽插翻搅，不仅使新一——难得地——发出些好听的声音，连亲吻也愈发变得黏腻起来。快斗一边深深地吻他分散注意力，一边抽空多放进去了一根手指。这时候一般会有点撑或者令新一感到难过，他没有马上动，给他适应的时间。

没想到讨食的猫却把接吻也停掉，舌头也不缩回去，涎液都牵着线流下。快斗以为他要怎么，新一望着他怔了两秒，眼神聚不起焦似的，才朦胧地说：“别停。”之后很不满地提了提腰胯，作势要去操他的手。

快斗赶忙单手抱稳了他。开玩笑，沙发这么大点地方，怎么容得下他这么胡来的。

愿望得不到满足，猫有些生气，手上不知轻重，抓他的上臂有些疼了。快斗终于得以把人摁倒在沙发上，心道就这么搞应该不会太痛吧，但再这么扩张下去他要宁可自己解决了。

他把新一的腿架在腰上，某人本来因为突然调换的位置有些眩晕，躺倒之后眯着眼睛，更是像要睡过去了。好吧，快斗心想，你要是能睡着那也算是我自己解决掉了。

只是把后臀抬起，没太折他的腰以免他胸闷。沙发垫比较软，不太好承力，总体来讲是一个不太方便的地方。不过也不是不能将就。

硕大的龟头顶开未经充分扩张的小口，新一小小抽了一口气。大概还是有点疼了，却终究被酒精造成的麻木削减了大半。哼哼着想要他全部进来，也许是相处久了自然能够心意相通，黑羽整根插到底的时候他满足地似叹似醉地滚出一声喉音，这时候才迟来地觉得，喝了酒的感觉真是不错。

高热的部分极其紧密地镶嵌在一起，好像连每一下的脉动都能巨细靡遗地察知。身体其他地方都沉甸甸的像是醉着，唯独同他贴合的部位醒着。

新一张开眼望了一下，天花板的光线亮堂但不晃眼。他迷糊地找黑羽的脸，低头才发现自己以一种相当放荡的姿势夹着他的腰，下半身被扒个精光，领带竟然还圈在脖子上。有点不舒服，他去拉，很容易就拉掉了，扔在地上。反观黑羽，除了解开了裤子以外，衣服都好好穿着，只是被揉得皱巴巴的。眼神说不上凶狠还是带了些侵略感地看着他。

想吻他。新一懵懵懂懂地想着。今晚这个念头反反复复出现，也已经实施过几次了，但还觉得没亲够。

但这样根本够不着啊。抬上身不方便，就只能弓着腰去蹭能碰得到的地方。他真的好不容易了，黑羽为什么不抱他……呃，万幸他终于动了。很完美，要是能抱着他就更好了。

新一有些不知所措地向他伸出手去，伸到一半就愣怔着忘记自己想要干嘛，于是只好闲闲搭在沙发靠背上。这地方颠得他有点头晕，但手指挂在那里，也并不能借着力。他勉强顺着黑羽的力道有一下没一下地叫着，觉得不够就拧腰，这样总能换来更深一点的撞击。最后也索性不举着手了，累得慌，折回来顶在头顶，正好能露出眼睛，直勾勾看着他。腰后面被撞得时而往下陷，很快没了力气，想让他快一点，又不知道怎么表达，这里毕竟太窄，使不上劲，还是叫唤来得直接。他记得黑羽说过喜欢他的声音，喜欢吗？他喜欢的好多，想不起来了……

快斗真要受不了了。他不是不爽，但忍不了新一一直用这么嗲和勾人的声线给他叫床。他真的一点都不嫌，真的，他……最刺激的春梦都没做过这种情境。

他只想把他操哭。

但年轻的高中生不对自己的持久力抱有不自量力的期望，而他甚至隐约有所感觉，新一不希望在这个姿势下被带到高潮。空间有限时间也并不充足，他选择了一个更直接的办法。放下他的腿压到新一身上，顶到深处又引来一个难耐到想要蜷起的表情。

快斗哄一样地问他：“想换个位置，嗯？”

猫咪乖巧地点头，好像他说什么他都会听。快斗直觉要不是离得不是太近，他又要吻上来。喝醉会化身接吻狂魔的侦探？他算是领教到了。

尽可能温柔但也要省事地把人翻成跪姿，两个人叠着身体趴伏下来。新一才好像终于为了什么感到安心，放松了腰部抬着屁股，等他伺候的样子。

唉。快斗仍然是觉得他很难搞，但还是认命地找他的敏感带去碰。

后入想爽确实容易很多。快斗将前端抵在前列腺上来回蹭动几下，新一就安静地只知道喘气了。果然喂饱他就能安分许多，快斗好像知道是什么原理了。

他属意地亲吻他的颈后，耳后，手指摸过他细韧的腰，平坦的小腹，握住新一的性器帮他撸动。显然这家伙已经昏了头到连手淫都忘记，虽然快斗本来也经常帮他代劳就是了。

新一被他摸得舒服，在他手心里蹭动，连带着后面也时轻时重收缩着缠紧。

就在他以为就这么弄他就要到了的时候，新一忽然间挣动了一下。

紧要关头被他夹那一下子快斗简直要疯。不跟他客气地直抵进最深处，效果上来讲也算是把人插了个透，压在沙发上。

新一呜咽一声，委屈的。

还是爽的……？快斗看他腰上微微颤抖，分明跟忍耐高潮没什么不同。

新一转过头来瞥他，眼圈红红的，可怜极了。大概还是有些逼急了，好容易憋出一句话来：“想尿尿……”

……唔。水喝太多的结果……快斗没理他，压着他继续抽动，道：“勃起的时候尿不出来。”

新一挣扎起来，嘴里胡乱念叨着，不行、你别动，快斗拿他没办法，重新停下来，搂着他腰舔他的脖子。诱哄道：“那就在这儿。我忍不住……”

他想了想，按在新一后背，直起身脱掉了上衣。还好这件T恤吸水性好又是深色？垫在他身下。

他重新趴伏下来，小猫由于他突然的离开以及沙发地方的局限挣脱不能，如同受惊一样略略发着抖不敢动作。快斗心疼地揽住他，摸摸他的下腹好像叫他别怕，然后说：“你也忍不住。”

他再次抽送起来。新一有些慌乱地叫起来，不可否认其中带着甜腻味道。快斗轻按在他下腹，又转移至会阴一带，迫使那些为了阻止身前倾泄态势而绷紧的肌肉渐次放松。终于在他又一次加深加快的顶弄期间，新一在失禁的同时高潮了。

尿水混着精液全数洒落在下方的衣物上，新一哽咽地哭泣起来，可能有一半明白发生了什么。快斗自己也沉浸在高潮带来的强烈快感中，反复抽紧的甬道令他顾不上安抚而只是压着他的肩。

等他泄完缓过劲，也没再哭了，快斗才把脏衣服扔到地下、在沙发上刨出一个空档，让新一侧躺下来。喝多了的人迷瞪瞪地看他一眼，竟然阖上了眼，没一会儿便发出了轻缓的鼾声。

光速睡着？！快斗不知道他是醉的还是累的，无奈地抬手挠了挠头发。

震惊之余立下了别让这家伙再碰酒精的决心。


End file.
